Vault 112
(entranda) (SC entr.) |terminal =Entradas de terminal do Vault 112 |footer =240px }} Vault 112 é um dos vaults desenvolvidos pela Vault-Tec. Ele está localizado na parte sudoeste da Capital Wasteland, embaixo da Smith Casey's Garage, oeste de Evergreen Mills e ao sul da Charnel House. História O Vault 112 foi o último a ser construído. A construção começou em Novembro de 2068 e terminou em junho de 2074. Foi planejado para apenas 85 ocupantes, suspenso em um mundo de realidade virtual por tempo indeterminado do experimento vault. O vault foi construído como casa e para atender as necessidades de seu supervisor, Dr. Stanislaus Braun, criador do G.E.C.K. Dentro dele, Braun instalou simuladores de realidade virtual e sistemas de criogenia, inicialmente contendo várias utopias simuladas, a última delas é a Tranquility Lane. O sistema deveria ter permitido um seleto grupo para viver uma "vida perfeita", se não praticamente, para sempre. O que os ocupantes do Vault 112 não sabiam é que, uma vez que entraram nos pods de realidade virtual, Braun iria exercer o controle completo sobre a simulação; eles não podiam sair por conta própria. Eles tornaram-se seus brinquedos, completamente à sua mercê. Dr. Braun, depois de ficar entediado de vários mundos simulados, começou a "matar" virtualmente cada um deles, toda vez que os matava, ele limpava as suas memórias e ressuscitava-os dentro do programa. Localidade A entrada do Vault 112 fica embaixo da garagem de Smith Casey; alguns ratoupeiras e radroaches ocuparam o lugar, mas nada que o jogador deva se preocupar. Após passar pelo balcão e entrando na oficina, há um grande alcapão à esquerda que pode ser aberto ativando a alavanca na parede adjacente. Depois de aberto o jogador irá avistar um corredor que leva à entrada do Vault 112. Layout A entrada do Vault 112 é igual a de todos os outros vaults, que serve como câmara de despressurização e única ligação ao mundo exterior. Uma solitária passagem leva ao salão principal; nele, existem doze pods de realidade virtual arranjados em volta de um enorme pilar, cada um conectado a um terminal que monitora os sinais vitais dos respectivos usuários dentro dos pods. No escritório do supervisor existe um outro pod. A única unidade médica do vault é acessada através da sala principal. Já que ele não pode ser mantido por habitantes humanos, já que estes estão todos na simulação, o Vault 112 tem é mantido por um grupo de robobrains. Os robobrains são não-hostis (mesmo se atacados), e não possuem inibidores de combate. Quando o jogador entra no vault, ele é avisado que sua chegada está "202.3 anos depois do previsto". Graças ao tempo indefinido para a duração do experimento do Vault 112, a instalação usa um reator geotérmico exclusivo, a turbina geotérmica não pode ser acessada. O mainframe de uma Think Machine 3600r está presente no salão principal, realizando as funções de um computador de vault normal e controla o programa principal de simulação e sincronização de Tranquility Lane, ele parece estar conectado a outros computadores menores, cada um escaneando o status dos ocupantes nos pods. Por ser o vault mais escondido na região e sua manutenção ser efetuada por robôs, 0 112 é o único vault intacto além do 101 em Capital Wasteland. Os resultados de seu experimento é ambíguo. Se Braun planejava usar o simulador para suprir seus desejos sádicos, então ele conseguiu atingir tal propósito. Se ao invés disso, ele planejasse criar um paraíso virtual para seus residentes viverem para sempre, o fato de sua posição semelhante a uma divindade levou-o à insanidade e transformou a existência dos outros moradores em um inferno eterno significaria que o experimento foi uma falha. Loot notável * Senha para a sala do supervisor na sala de equipamento. Notas * O Vault 112 é o único vault em Fallout 3 que não é afetado por radiação ou criaturas mutantes. * Vault 112 é o único vault em Fallout 3 que possui robobrains. O outro sendo o Vault 118, na [[DLCs do Fallout 4|DLC do Fallout 4]], Far Harbor. * Macacões do vault 112 só podem ser obtidos através do robobrain que o Lone Wanderer encontrar na entrada. * Se a afirmação do robobrain de que o Lone Wanderer está "202.3 anos atrasado" estiver correta, isso significaria que o vault foi selado em 2075, 2 anos antes da Grande Guerra. * É bastante fácil encontrar a Garagem Smith Casey e consequentemente o Vault 112 muito antes do jogo indicar para ir ao local como parte de Scientific Pursuits, na verdade, o jogador pode encontrar logo depois de terminar Escape!, pulando as quests Following in His Footsteps e Galaxy News Radio completamente, similar as possibilidades em jogos anteriores. Se o jogador entrar no vault e acionar o diálogo com o robobrain sobre estar 202.3 anos atrasado, o jogo iniciará Scientific Pursuits quer o jogador queira ou não. O diálogo desse ponto em diante irá refletir a esse ponto na trama. * É possível que trancar a si mesmo no escritório do Dr. Braun. * Apenas doze dos treze pods Tranquility no salão principal estão em uso pelos moradores oficiais. Um está quebrado, outro é usado pelo Lone Wanderer para entrar na simulação, e o último é o usado pelo pai do Wanderer. * Os monitores dos pods podem ser ativados. Alguns deles dará informações sobre os ocupantes, ex: Velha Dithers mostra "leituras inconsistentes" e "anomalias". Na verdade, ela é a única no vault que conseguiu, apesar de Braun constantemente apagar a memória dos moradores, perceber que ela está em uma simulação. * Atacar os robobrains não irá torná-los hostis, todavia o jogador irá perder Karma se matá-los. Matar um fará com que os outros dois fiquem inconscientes. * Por ser um vault de uso único, ele pode ser usado como área de armazenamento ou até mesmo como lar para o Lone Wanderer. A segurança dos itens estocados aqui já foi confirmada. * Esse vault é um dos poucos vaults conhecidos que ainda é habitado pelos descendentes ou pela própria população original. Nesta lista se inclui: Vault 3 antes de ser tomado pelos Fiends em Fallout: New Vegas, Vault 8, Vault 21, Vault 81, Vault 101 e o Vault 118; * O mapa na Citadel com todos os vaults na área de DC (e é baseado nos registros da própria Vault-Tec) não mostra o Vault 112. * É dito que esse vault possa abrigar 85 ocupantes; entretanto existem apenas 13 pods, três deles estavam vazios até a chegada de James. * Embora os robobrains insistam que não deixaram ninguém sentar em um pod de simulação sem estar usando um macacão do vault 112, quando o pai do personagem do jogador vier falar com ele no Vault 112, ele ainda estará usando seu traje do Vault 101. * Após terminada a quest, e quando o pai do lone wanderer tiver partido, o monitor na frente de seu pod ainda irá mostrar suas informações. * Companheiros irã ode vez quando ficar em um canto escuro perto do pod de James e precisaram ser comandados para pararem de esperar. * Apenas James e o Dr. Braun possuem animações com pequenos movimentos da cabeça para simular respiração. Todos os outros encontrados na simulação são manequins adultos genéricos e estáticos, distinguidos apenas pelo sexo. * James é o único nos pods de simulação que está de olhos abertos e piscando. * Em Fallout: New Vegas, pods de simulação podem ser vistos em Hidden Valley e na Nellis Air Force Base. * Itens adicionais irão aparecer dentro dos diversos armários após o jogador sair da simulação. Aparições Vault 112 aparece apenas em Fallout 3. Bugs * Antes de entrar no vault é recomendado deixar seus companheiros esperando dentro da Smith Casey's Garage e salvar o jogo, é possível que um (ou mais) companheiros (ex: Charon) desapareça após deixar a simulação ou o Vault 112. * Quando perambulando pelo Vault 112, a imagem pode ficar em tom monocromático roxo. Após carregar um jogo salvo nesse estado, o tom roxo continuará. * Quando entrando no Vault 112, o robobrain pode falar: "I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to chat right now." * Ao entrar no Vault 112, é possível que os macacões não apareçam no inventário, fazendo com que seja impossível progredir na história. * Quando o jogador completar a parte da quest de matar a Sra. Henderson, se você ativar a segurança e matar o Mr. Handy ao invés de completar a missão, você ficará trancado na casa por um tempo. 'Esperar' ou interagir com algo deve resolver o problema. Gallery Vault 112 overseers office code.jpg|Senha para a sala do supervisor Black and white adventure begins.jpg Vault 112 loungers CA.jpg|Arte conceitual por Adam Adamowicz de:Vault 112 es:Refugio 112 en:Vault 112 fr:Abri 112 hu:Vault 112 it:Vault 112 pl:Krypta 112 ru:Убежище 112 uk:Сховище 112 zh:112号避难所 Categoria:Vaults do Fallout 3 Categoria:Vaults Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3